A Macintosh-based program has been developed for mathematical modeling of the pharmacokinetics of drug delivery and distribution by microdialysis. The graphics-oriented interface of the program allows the user to easily input and vary the parameters required for the calculations of concentration profiles and extraction fractions, and to present the resulting information as tables and graphs.